capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Viscera (Cesian War for Independence)
The Battle of the Viscera Desert was a major battle between Vadrea and the rebellion during the Cesian War for Independence. The attack was initiated when the Cesian leaders attempted to increase their "secured territory" into mideastern Vadrea. The battle was an overall victory for Vadrea, successfully repelling the massive rebel forces, with a heavy cost that would plummet the country's economy for a short period. The battle also signaled the end of Aldridge's plan to completely take over Vadrea, in which he turned his sights onto maintaining the land he captured and beginning early preparations for a new nation. Prelude Aldridge's commanders were initially targeting Psunion City for a second attack, but the heavily fortified city would be too much for the already exhausted battalions nearby, who already reported shortages of food and ammunition. Aldridge planned to launch a large scaled assault against the eastern Vadrean front, with agents reporting that it's mideastern armies stationed in the Viscera are short handed in infantry and vulnerable to aerial assault without any avian vehicles. Unknown to the rebels, despite being the weakest of the Vadrean front line with little soldiers, the eastern front holds a large number of tanks and ground artillery, The Battle The "12 A.M Rush Hour" Aldridge sent a various squads to eliminate snipers and infantry that would hault progression to the Viscera front. With all loose ends tied, the first wave were sent, 6,200 soldiers aided by 3 helicopters flying overhead and 10 tank units. The rebels met little resistance, defeating most of the Vadrean defense with little to no casualties. Rebellion commanders sent the remainder of the tank units out, which would prove costly. The first wave infantry was mowed down by camouflaged enemy tanks, which also took out two Cesian units. A large tank battle ensued, with the standoff reaching to a point where some vehicles had no ammunition, and resorted to ramming into the enemies full speed (earning it the infamous name "12 A.M Rush Hour). The rebel helicopters retreated back to the temporary outpost, carrying injured soldiers from the first wave. A failed attempt by the rebels to catch the front lines off guard during the early morning, which took away the entire threshold of tank units. Second Offensive As the Vadreans resupplied their remaining tanks units, sending new ones into the fray, Aldridge planned another attack into the desert. He sent a three platoons to set up a trench for the rest of the battalion, which ended up unsuccessful. His commanders then took control of the operation after seeing little positive results from their general, sending the helicopters to take out anti-aircraft threats and to drop soldiers into the sand dunes for cover. The entire battalion was sent at once to overwhelm the tanks long enough for a line to be established. The antiaircraft missiles eliminated two of the five helicopter support vehicles for the rebels. Enemy infantry was quickly subdued, but the distant tank fire kept the Cesians pinned. Throughout the day, the sun wore out both sides, but relentless forces of Vadreans were being sent to outnumber their enemy. Seeing no victory in sight, Aldridge began recalling soldiers to evac vehicles, and sending squads to helicopter retreat. While soldiers were returning, some rebels managed to hijack a few tanks, managing to kill some of the newly arrived Vadrean soldiers, before being destroyed by other tanks. Nearing the end of the battle, many rebels were taken before they could be put onto an evac vehicle, becoming a P.O.W. Around 216 of the 312 men still fighting were captured, the rest were left to starve in the unforgiving sands of the Viscera. Aftermath The battle would signal the end of Jonathan Aldridge's plan to capture all of Vadrea to create a new sovereign state. The casualties of the battle would prove too costly to repeat, and a plan to shape the front lines into a border was into construction. The battle would later hold a cultural impact on Cesieteos in the future from it's importance in creating the nation. Vadrea suffered an economic decline from the rebel attacks and crude tactics used to defend their cities and territory, such as their haste in sending reinforcements to the Viscera. Category:Wars & Battles Category:Baecca Category:Events